Back to School
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: Takes place after 'Keeping a Promise'.  It's time for Sayo to go back to school now that she's back to life. Contains Yuri, Kazumi x Sayo.  Characters may be OOC.


I meant for this to be posted much, much sooner but ended up both falling out of my writing and got heavily distracted with other things. But better late than never. Here it is, the next chapter in my Sayo and Kazumi story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima in any way or form. I make absolutely no profit from this story.

_**Back to School**_

_Kazumi pinned Sayo to the bed, smirking down at her playfully. Sayo blushed and squirmed in the other girl's grasp._

_"Kazumi-chan, please stop. You're scaring me."_

_"Aw, don't be scared. You know that I'm not going to hurt you. Not be a good girl and just relax."_

_"But..." Sayo started as Kazumi silenced her with a kiss. After a moment she pulled away, looking down at Sayo lovingly. "Sayo-chan...Sayo-chan...Sayo-chan..."_

-X-

Sayo felt someone gently shaking her. Opening her eyes she found Kazumi looking down at her. "About time you woke up. Come on, get up and get ready. Or do you want to be late for your first day back to school?"

She turned and went over to the kitchen, getting some items from the refridgerator. Sayo got out of bed, doing as Kazumi had suggested and began getting ready for school. _(That's the second night in a row that I've had that dream and it seems so real. I can still feel Kazumi-chan's lips.) _she thought to herself, brushing her fingertips over her lips. Sayo let her mind wander back to the part of her dream where Kazumi had kissed her. Her thoughts then went onto what would have happened if she hadn't been woken up.

Sayo blushed as she imagined what sort of naughty things may hav occured if her dream had continued. her thoughts must've gone on longer than she realized because the next thing she new, Kazumi was calling her over to the table for breakfast. Snapping from her daydream Sayo rushed over to the table but was stopped by Kazumi before she could sit down.

"Hold on Sayo-chan. Before you start eating maybe you should finish getting dressed first." Kazumi said, smirking at her. Sayo blinked, not quite understanding what the other girl meant. Taking a moment to check herself she quickly figured it out. She had gotten dressed into her school uniform, at least mostly. The only thing missing was her skirt, leaving her underwear exposed. Blushing and letting out a cry of embarrassment she quickly retrieved the missing article of clothing and put it on. Kazumi watched her girlfriend and giggled at her.

"You can be such an airhead sometimes." She said, earning a hurt look from Sayo. "Kazumi-chan!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings. You know that I love you." Kazumi told the other girl sincerely. "Now com on, or else breakfast is going to get cold."

Sayo's face brightened at the thought of food and she took her seat at the kitchen table. Without a moment's hesitation she began to wolf down her breakfast, somehow cleaning her plate before Kazumi could even start on her own. Sayo washed down her meal with a glass of orange juice and held up her plate.

"Seconds please!" she chimed happily. Kazumi gawked at her in response, "Did you even taste it? Sorry but I only made enough for us each to have one plate. But if you want you can help yourself to some of the stuff in the fridge since you're still hungry."

Liking the idea Sayo got up and went to the fridge. Opening it up she found a bag of cherries which she immediately grabbed. Also grabbing a large bowl from the cupboard she filled it with all the fruit from the bag and then sat back down after taking a moment to rinse them off first. Sayo began to eat the cherries and Kazumi, knowing it was only a matter of time before the whole bowl vanished like Sayo's breakfast had done before it, snatched a few for herself. Sayo pouted and Kazumi rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Come on, at least let me have a few. You easily have ten times as many left in the bowl for yourself."

Realizing that Kazumi was right Sayo went back to eating. Kazumi finished her breakfast and watched as a pile of cherry stems collected on Sayo's plate. "Hey Sayo-chan," She said, "Can you tie a knot in a cherry stem with your tongue?"

"Hmm? Why would I want to do that?" Sayo asked, earning a smirk from the other girl. "Because, if you can tie a knot in a cherry stem with your tongue it means that you're a good kisser." Kazumi answered. Sayo picked up a cherry stem and started at it a moment before placing it in her mouth. She spent the next few seconds trying to tie a knot in it. In the end she almost choked as it nearly slid down her throat.

After spitting out the stem she smiled sheepishly, "I guess that means I'm not very good at kissing, huh?" she said. Kazumi giggled at her, "Well then I had better help you practice later on."

Sayo blushed, "T-that sounds nice. Um, can you tie a knot in a cherry stem Kazumi-chan?"

"Of course I can." the other girl replied, taking a stem and putting it in her mouth. A few moments later she stuck her tongue out and picked up the cherry stem, now with a knot tied into it. "That's amazing Kazumi-chan! You make it look so easy!" Sayo said, making Kazumi grin at her. "That's nothing, let me show you a little trick that I can do."

Taking two more cherry stems Kazumi placed them into her mouth like she had done with the first one. Nearly a minute later she pulled them back out, the two stems tied together at both ends and bent into the shape of a heart. Sayo gawked at what Kazumi had just done. "How...how did you do that?"

"I can show you how to do it later on tonight if you want me to cutie." Kazumi told the other girl, giving her a wink. Sayo blushed and looked down at her lap. Kazumi laughed at the look on Sayo's face, unable to resist herself. "Just kidding! You're so much fun to tease Sayo-chan. Now come on, we need to get going or we'll be late for homeroom."

The two cleared the table together and grabbed their schoolbags. They left the dorms and made their way to the school. As they got closer and closer to the classroom Sayo began to become nervous. Kazumi noticed this and slowed down to a stop just before they reached the door. She took Sayo's hand in hers and gave the girl a reassuring smile.

"Hey, you don't have to worry. You already know what to expect from the girls in our class. And if any of them give you trouble I'll make sure to let them have it."

Sayo smiled a little, feeling better thanks to Kazumi's support. She and Kazumi entered the classroom, Kazumi going to take her seat and Sayo standing by Negi's desk. Negi stood in front of his desk, clearing his throat to get his student's attention.

"Girls, before we begin homeroom today I have an announcement. This is Sayo Aisaka, she's a new student who just transfered here and will be joining our class. I'd greatly appreciate it if you all helped her to feel welcome and get to know her a little during homeroom. Aisaka-san, you may take the seat by Asakura-san in the front row."

Sayo took her seat, relieved that she still got to sit next to Kazumi. As homeroom began some of the other girls in class came over to see her. This was mostly the girls who already knew about Sayo's previous existence as a ghost which included Asuna, Konoka, Satomi, Nodoka, Haruna, & Yue. Said girls kept their knowledge under wraps until all the others had left after talking with Sayo. At this point Satomi addressed Sayo on a rather important matter.

"I just want to check and make sure that everything is all right. You know, no side effects or anything." She said. Kazumi didn't like the sound of what she had heard and leaned over so she could whisper to the girl. "Hold on Satomi, just what do you mean by 'side-effects'?"

"Oh it's nothing. Really. I'm positive that everything is okay but if couldn't hurt to just check. I'm just going to run a few tests on Sayo and that's it. Won't take long at all."

Kazumi sat back, keeping her eyes locked on the other girl. "If you say so. But I'm going to come along with Sayo-chan and if there's even a single, little thing wrong you're going to tell me, got it?"

Satomi agreed and told the girls when to meet her in the lab. After that she had to return to her seat as homeroom was ending and classes were about to get started. The first class of the day was Negi's English class so the young boy picked things up from where they had left off from last time.

Sayo found english class to be nowhere near as bad as she had expected. She had thought that any off her classes that day were going to be horribly confusing and difficult due to how long it had been since she had actually done any schoolwork. But it turned out to be quite easy for her to keep up and she had no trouble at all when Negi called on her to answer a question or to read aloud to the class.

Before she knew it class was over and it was time for the next one. Sayo was in high spirits with how well she did in English and was all to ready to see if the same held true for math. When the class started however she discovered her luck wasn't so good. Her original fears came back as math class proved to be more challenging than she could have imagined and the poor girl found herself at a complete loss. By the time it was over her high spirits had crashed back down to earth and any enthusiasm she had had for the rest of her classes that day were now non-existant.

"I can't believe how bad that was." Sayo mumbled during the short few minutes between classes. "I may not remember a lot from when I went to school before but I know that math wasn't ever _that_ difficult!"

"Don't worry about it Sayo-chan." Kazumi said, wanting to cheer her up. "So you aren't good at math. It's not like you're the only one. Besides, starting halfway through trigonometry can't be easy either, especially considering that you don't have any notes or anything to start with."

"You're right Kazumi-chan. I can't let one bad class get to me. I'll just have to do better in all of the other classes we have today!"

However Sayo found out that was much easier said than done. Science class had been just as complicated as math. Physical education only served to exhaust Sayo which ultimately resulted in her falling asleep in history afterwards. Something that the teacher was in no way happy about. By the time that school was over for the day the only other period aside of english that Sayo had no trouble with was the lunch period. And on top of everything else Sayo found herself with plenty of homework from each class; enough for her to 'catch up' as the teachers had put it.

So it was with a dejected spirit and heavy workload that poor Sayo completed her first day officially attending classes back at school. Fortunately Kazumi was more than willing to help her out, although it would do little to change the fact that she had so much trouble on the first day.

"I don't get it," Sayo mumbled. "Why was Negi-sensei's class the only one I did well in? How come I did so miserably with all the others?"

"Well maybe english is just easier for you. I mean you spent so much time in the classroom when you were a ghost that it only makes sense that you know what's going on in Negi's class. Besides you haven't really done any of that other stuff in a while too. I bet you're just rusty and that you'll have the hang of it in no time." Kazumi said while the two walked to the lab where they were meeting Satomi.

"I hope so," Sayo sighed, "I really don't want every schoolday from here on to be as bad as today was."

"Don't worry Sayo-chan. I seriously doubt that's gonna happen. Worst case scenario you'll end up as the sixth baka ranger." Kazumi said with a giggle, "Yeah, you can be the white baka ranger!"

"I don't want to be the white baka ranger or any other color baka ranger!" Sayo said, beginning to sound mildly frustrated from her girlfriend's teasing. Knowing better than to keep going Kazumi stopped there. it wasn't much longer that the two arrived at the lab, Sayo taking Kazumi's hand and squeezing it. Kazumi knew this was because Sayo was nervous and that didn't surprise her at all. She was feeling pretty nervous herself about the whole thing but she still managed to smile for Sayo's sake and held the girl's hand tight.

Entering the lab Sayo and Kazumi saw Satomi sitting next to the very device that the girl had used to bring her back to life.

"Hey I thought that you were supposed to destroy that." Kazumi said after seeing it.

"I did, but I re-used most of it to make this one. It's no longer able to perform it's original task of reviving the dead but can now do a whole lot of other things. It can be used to perform any sort of medical exam as well as perform CAT-scans, X-rays and provide both immunizations and nutrient suppliments in the form of an inhalable mist. Like the mist I used when we brought Sayo back to life. I already patented the blueprints and even have a buyer from the Tokyo hospital who wants them."

The girls gawked at Satomi for a moment, genuinely impressed. "Wow, that's amazing! How much are you supposed to be getting?" Kazumi asked, sensing opportunity.

"A lot, that's how much. And its all thanks to you two. Helping to bring Sayo back to life has proven to be the best decision that I've ever made. If there's anything I can do for you..."

"Let me interview you and write a story on your achievement!" Kazumi suddenly blurted out. "I want to cover this for the school paper. I mean one of the students patenting a revolutionary machine she invented is definately front page material! I'll be the envy of all the others in the newspaper club!"

Satomi blinked, slightly surprised by the request. Then she giggled, as did Sayo who couldn't stop herself when she saw how worked up Kazumi had gotten. "Well if that's all you want then sure." Satomi said, "It's funny, I thought for sure that you'd ask me for some of the money I'm getting. But I won't complain if you don't want any. How about you Sayo-chan? Is there anything you want?"

Sayo blushed, "What? Oh no, I...I couldn't ask you for anything. Not after all the trouble you went through to bring me back to life. If anything it's me who owes you for what you've done for me!"

"Well, okay if you're sure. But don't hesitate to come to me if you need anything at all. Or even just want something, I'll see what I can do to make it happen. But in the meantime at least let me keep running regular tests to make sure you're doing alright. Speaking of which we really should focus on why we're all here in the first place." She started to tap at the control panel on the side of the device, the pod opening up. "Alright Sayo, climb on in and lay down. And take your shoes off too."

The girl did as asked and removed her shoes before getting into the machine's pod. Satomi hit a few more keys on the panel and Sayo was sealed inside, the girl feeling as though she had just been sealed inside of a coffin. Continuing to work at the control panel Satomi set up a queue of all the different tests she was going to run. The inside of the pod lit up, the sudden brightness forcing Sayo to close her eyes. When she did she started to relax a little, feeling almost like she was lying in her own bed.

Meanwhile Satomi initiated the first of the tests. Over the next several minutes the display screen on the control panel showed an immense amount of information on the girl inside. There were X-rays of every bone in her body and screen after screen of varying bits of data that Kazumi couldn't make heads or tails of. Satomi on the other hand was more than able to make sense of it, the girl quickly reading over each screen with the utmost attention and care.

It didn't take long for the tests to finish, although for Sayo it seemed to take so much longer. Satomi opened the pod and greeted the girl with a smile.

"Good news, everything checked out A-ok! I may not be a physician, but I can say with absolute certainty that you're perfectly healthy!"

Sayo breathed a sigh of relief, as did Kazumi. The two thanked Satomi who dismissed their gratitude, saying she was more than happy to help. After scheduling the next time she wanted to have Sayo tested she let the two head on out.

A short while later the girls arived back at their room in the dorms. Sayo collapsed onto the couch, letting out a heavy sigh. Kazumi sat down next to her, smiling. "Well I think that today went pretty well don't you?"

"I guess" Sayo said, "Although I wish classes had gone better. And just now when I was in that machine again I was really scared. I kept thinking what if something's wrong? What if I'm sick or my body isn't healthy? And what if..."

Kazumi placed her finger to Sayo's lips, hushing the girl. "Enough with the 'what if's already. You're fine and there's nothing to worry about okay? Just relax."

"You're right Kazumi-chan. Sorry for being such a worry wart."

"Hey it's alright Sayo-chan." Kazumi said, getting back up. "Now how about we celebrate the good news and you're first day back to school? I have a little surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

Kazumi nodded, "Yup, I put an order in at that bakery downtown for a little something. Want to guess what it is? Here's a hint, it's your favorite."

Sayo's eyes lit up, her lips breaking into a big smile. "Black-Forest cake!"

"You got it. Made from scratch too. So lets head out. The sooner we pick it up and come back the sooner we can eat it."

Kazumi suddenly found herself caught in Sayo's embrace, the girl nuzzling her affectionately. "I love you Kazumi-chan! You're the best!" she exclaimed before heading for the door, dragging the other girl by the arm.

"Hey take it easy will you Sayo-chan?" Kazumi said, pulling her arm free. "At least let me grab my money first. It won't do us any good to rush down there if we can't pay for it!"

Fetching the cash she needed Kazumi went to the door where Sayo was waiting. The girl was bouncing on the balls of her feet, eager to get going. Kazumi couldn't help but giggle at the other girl when she saw this. _(I can't believe how excited she's getting over cake. Then again it is her favorite and she hasn't had it in a really long time so I can't really blame her. Besides, she's really cute when she's like this. Just another thing about her for me to love.)_

End.

So it's not quite as good as I had originally intended but since I just stopped halfway through it and didn't finish it for months that's to be expected. Just means I'll have to do better with the next one. Thanks for reading!


End file.
